A Demon's Embrace
by PrayingForParadise
Summary: A short sweet moment with Alois and a servant.


_When you are overflown with cold tears,  
and when the time is ripe,  
you'd probably have sought out light,  
and shattered darkness_

Somehow, against what he had undoubtedly presumed as impossible, he had fallen on the barren ground. It was such a dead, stale, lifeless color. It caused him to turn his nose up in disgust. The once thought relief of his eyes to be pleased on better sights had faded suddenly. Fluffy debris of white fell from the night sky. Alois briefly shivered, despite knowing this was no snow. It was only August after all. What came from the heavens was a dark ash, made from the flames of his little experiment. The only problem now, was that he wasn't getting the results he expected.

_The Persian-red singing voice  
slowly dyes your chest the same color,  
as if it's an eternally yearning  
and swiftly dispersing melody_

A series of hoarse, throaty coughs came from his lips, lungs insisting to rid what had invaded them. His cold and pale fallen hand cupped his mouth, rubbing away the tiny specks of blood. Every inch of his body was screaming to call for his butler, and then he could go to his warmly prepared bed with a nice dessert. Yet his utter determination in this matter kept Alois Trancy quiet for once. His pale cyan eyes decided to take their glare upon the tree across from him. He just _had _to know if this would work... No more than an hour ago, more than usual the boy hadn't enjoyed his day. Worse than usual. His servants paid him no mind, and if so they simply nodded their heads and went about. Would nothing ever get their attention? So, Alois carelessly lit his entire manor in flames.

_In the stillness of the shining sky  
is my backyard garden.  
Some day you will finally reach  
the other side of the shore_

From the tire and waiting, Alois ultimately gave up glaring at the poor tree. His head turned down, a feeling of shame taking his being whole. There were tears in his eyes, innocent, dejected drops of inner turmoil sliding down his cheeks. _Why had no one come for him? _A sharp "tsk" left him; Alois's brief emotions locked up once more and replaced with anger. "They are _my _servants. Surely those halfwits would have noticed by now their master was absent." Silence responded to the blonde boy, as if he expected it to agree. However it just proved him wrong. No one was coming for him. No one had any reason to. No one cared or loved him enough to raise a finger. Not unless he offered his soul however. Yet even _then…_he still was not good enough.

_The night's darkness,while guarding the moon,  
whispers along a lullaby, on and on,  
until the eyes of the children,  
who no longer cry, become soaked in dreams_

"Damn them." The young Earl crossed his arms, muttering on about selfish and worthless demons. Alois, for the most part, ignored the iciness creeping through his body. At times, his idiocy overruled his common sense, now being one of those moments as he began freezing, ever so slowly. For what seemed like hours, Alois struggled to remain keeping his eyes open; holding back the look of hope he may give when a servant would come for him. But, then he began to question… What if they _didn't _come? "Stupid, selfish demons..." All they seemed to care about was a soul. Yet even then, his own was simply was not good enough.

_Farewell...  
Since I will never see you a second time,  
it feels like my chest is being hollowed out  
by the night,dearly and madly_

When Alois stirred awake from his slumber, he half expected to be covered by ash and dirt. Or to at least have some animals gnawing on him. Instead, the scent of freshly brewed tea and something fruity came to his nose. Sitting upright and opening his eyes, he saw the bed he was in and soft, velvet covers stir around him. His room. Beside him lay a tray of what his nose detected, as always waiting for him just served. After taking a moment to gaze around wearily, Alois shuffled over and began eating hungrily. Since breakfast yesterday, Alois defiantly refused anything offered to him. To aid his sour mood, the servants didn't seem to mind, assuming he was in another foul mood as usual. The thought of this caused yet another wave of anger, and before he knew it the tray and its contents lay scattered on the floor. Alois took a moment to breathe, and lowered his raised hand when there was a knock at the door. _'More demons..great.'_

_In the stillness of the shining sky  
is your home of return.  
Beyond the darkness where the moon sinks  
is a narrow path that leads you  
back to the beginning_

Quietly as always, the lavender haired demoness entered the room and bowed before beginning to clean the mess. As Alois watched her, he noticed the quick glances she stole of him, though not exactly making eye contact. Surely Hannah remembered the last time their eyes met. However this time, instead of angering or getting annoyed of the looks, Alois was curious as to why. Of course, her blue eyes were fearful but…there was something else. "Hannah." He spoke sharply. The maid ceased her cleaning, like a deer caught in the headlights. She bowed her head. "Yes, your highness?" she asked softly. Alois hesitated before standing and walking in front of the demoness below him. "Stand." He ordered. Doing as told, Hannah crossed her hand over the other, eyes downcast and surely away from his own. _Until…_ "Look at me." Alois spoke, gazing up at her a little ways unblinking. Hannah visibly tensed at this, just knowing her young Highness was planning something cruel no doubt. She knew from experience, that the moment she did he would try to gouge out her eye…again following a beating. And yet, when she finally connected their eyes, she found nothing but emotions flooding his eyes. When the boy finally caught her fearful gaze, he had come to a realization. Demons _had _to be different. Not just soul hungry monsters of deception. Fore, as he looked at the blue eyes demoness he saw nothing but care and love. And yet, all this time Alois ran to Claude. The demon that looked down at him like a hawk to a mouse. The sharp gaze that looked right through him. That gaze that despised, hated and yet measly comforted which was always taken up. But now, for once in his life, Alois found nothing but love radiating towards him. Thus, the blonde boy couldn't hold the downpour of emotions spiraling through him. "You…You came for me, didn't you?" Through a blur of tears, he could see Hannah nod. "The others were repairing from the fire, your highness. It caused a deal of damage." She said softly, still in disbelief over the fact she was allowed to look at him like this. Maybe now… she could show Alois how much she cared.. "But _WHY _did you come for _me_!?" he cried. "Tell me! You just wanted to make sure your meal was safe didn't you-" "_I _came so that the human boy I care very much for would not leave me. You think you are alone in this world…I have always been. And as a demon I shall remain so _forever_. But then... I found you. My only goal in this life now, is to keep you safe." Her arms gently encased around him, bringing him to her chest. "As a demon, I never have loved…Nor known what it was. Whether you believe me or not Highness, I know without a doubt… that my heart beats for you alone." As Hannah had spoken, she had cupped his chin, thumb brushing over his cheek affectionately. "A demon cannot lie." She murmured softly, allowing her eyes to shut as Alois accepted what was told to him. Slowly, Alois brought his arms to his chest, for a first as he accepted the warm radiating feelings from the demon. And, finally, for the first time in his life reciprocated what was called 'love' to someone that whole heartedly accepted him.


End file.
